


The Exclusive

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I'm sure there are going to be a lot of these stories coming out, literally, from the past episode especially since the byline of Batwoman's coming out was written by Kara Danvers.This is my short one-piece interpretation.
Kudos: 21





	The Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are going to be a lot of these stories coming out, literally, from the past episode especially since the byline of Batwoman's coming out was written by Kara Danvers.
> 
> This is my short one-piece interpretation.

For the past twenty four hours Kate couldn’t help but think about it, not since “Captain America” had “rescued her” and it had gone viral. First off she hadn’t need rescuing and second the last thing she needed or wanted was for people to talk about the life she led outside of saving the city. Wasn’t that her mission, to save the city? Instead Batwoman was getting hammered by those who didn’t so much as give a damn about that at the current moment.

As a result Kate or rather her alter ego could not avoid that looming question that hung over her like a weight. It had just been like her coming out all over again with the only difference being that Kate had come out at a young age. Batwoman was still in the closet.

There was no other choice at this point. She had to face it. She had to quit lying to people, she had to get Gotham to trust her, even if it was just a part of her.

Late at night, after plenty of time of pondering especially after the night’s events, Kate sat at her desk and looked at her cell and at her computer. She thought about calling, she thought about e-mailing. The call seemed like the better option. At least then she had a better chance whereas by e-mail there didn’t seem to be much of a chance of a reply.

Things were easier now. The multiverse had changed everything and for once despite how crazy everything had gone down, Kate was grateful for the short distance rather than having to reach out through time.

Kate reached for her phone and dialed the number. She needed to talk to Kara rather than by text. That would take up too much time and too much space. She was relieved when Kara answered.

Kate: Kara, hey.

Kara: Uh, hey, Kate. Everything okay?

Kate: Kind of. I need a favor.

Kara: Sure anything.

Kate: How quickly can you get out an issue from CatCo?

Kara: Pretty quickly why?

Kate: Do you think you could get one out by tonight for tomorrow?

Kara: What are we talking about here?

Kate: I need you to out me.

Kara: Wow, that’s a huge deal.

Kate: Well not me exactly. I need you to out Batwoman as gay.

From Kara’s end there was a short and silent pause. The pause was long enough for Kate to fidget, her leg bouncing up and down from the nerves.

Kara: Are you sure about that?

Kate stopped moving her leg.

Kate: Positive. 

Kara: This is a huge step.

Kate: I know and normally it’s something I wouldn’t even ask but the world needs to know. They need to know that this isn’t just some PSA stunt or some kind of inspirational piece that will land on some favorite tv show.

Kate shook her head. Parker had pretty much used the same words this night and they felt appropriate now as she talked to her best friend.

Kate: I know what I’m asking for is a lot especially at this time of night…

Kara: No don’t worry about it, I’ll do it. By tomorrow the CatCo headline will read, “Batwoman reveals herself as a lesbian.”

Kate: Oh that’s good.

Kara: Cool I just thought of it a second ago.

Kate: Works for me.

Kara: I’ll e-mail you the questions.

Kate: That would be great. Kara, thanks. I owe you one.

Kara: Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy I can help out a friend, even when you know, we’re not in some kind of universal crisis.

Kate: Yeah. I’ll talk to you later.

Kara: Yeah.

The two hung up their phones and Kate waited anxiously for Kara’s questions. Once they arrived she soon began to send in her answers.


End file.
